


Lullaby

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BadBoy!Zayn, Highschool AU, M/M, Prince!Louis, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, badboy!Harry, flowerchild!Louis, innocent!louis, royals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wears flower crowns and wears too much big sweaters. But they don’t know him; him having vines as veins, eyes as the colour of the sky when he was born, rose petal as the color of his hair or the fact that he is not a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

 

As the sky turns pink,

The moon is high up in the sky,

Can see stars twinkling above,

The lullaby from a singing bird.

 

A boy wonders,

How can this be place be beautiful?

How can this place even be real?

His surroundings are like rainbows,

 

Full of different colours that you can’t imagine,

But the boy also wonders,

Why? Why does he have to leave this beautiful place?

Why does he have to leave his own world for another?

 

The boy already knows that he has no choice,

But to leave this wonderful place,

To the world full with lies,

And full of sinful things.

 

This place is already beautiful,

This place is enough for him,

This place is where he rules,

This place is his home.

 

But he knows that his mother is disappointed,

For him being a baby,

For him being afraid,

For him being a coward.

 

Who could blame the boy?

The other world is scary,

The other world is full of monsters,

And he knows that he is a coward.

 

But having stems as veins,

Rose petals as hair,

Cerulean sky as eyes,

And the smell of the scent of a lingering rose.

 

Being him is already hard enough,

The boy just doesn’t want to leave his mother home,

He doesn’t want to meet another creature,

He doesn’t want to get mistreated by those aliens,

 

But mother says, “This is a challenge, child.

You have to do this to earn the crown to the world,

Going to the other world isn’t as scary as you think,

You should explore before you wither.”

 

No! He doesn’t want to leave his mother home!

No! He doesn’t want the crown!

Why can’t he make any decisions for himself?

Why?! Why?!

 

The boy just looks away from his mother,

He is disappointed.

Why can’t he have a life for himself?

Why can’t he be as free as a bird?

 

He wipes his nectar tears with his small fist

“I don’t want to go mother,

It’s scary out there,

I don’t want the crown.”

 

He can feel his chest tighten,

He can’t leave his mother home,

He hates these responsibilities on his shoulders,

It’s giving him a pain in the neck.

 

So much pain,

He thinks that the pain will rip off,

His neck,

And just leave it lying on the ground.

 

“You can’t, child” Mother says,

“You have responsibilities,

You’re something,

You can’t leave those alone.”

 

The boy can’t argue any more,

He is hurt,

He can’t take it anymore,

He doesn’t want more pain.

 

The boy says, “Okay mother,

I’ll go to the other world,

Just to make you happy,

And you’ll be proud of me.”

 

He can’t be sure that his mother will be proud of him,

He is sure that his own mother will disown him,

For being weak,

For being a cowardly prince.

 


	2. I

Louis giggles as he rolls on the bed of flowers at the park. He picks up one of the flowers before throwing it somewhere else and smiles as he sees that the sky has turned green.

He admits it: the sky is so beautiful with all its different colours, especially when it’s December.  The sky turns blue like his eyes then it  turns burning red and then emerald green.

The children that are playing at the park are either playing hide and seek or just spending some time with their parents. Louis is very jealous of them: of course he has a parent but his mother is always so busy that she never talks to him. It’s very sad that she leaves Louis alone by himself at their palace while she goes to another world.

The kingdom of Floweria is where Flower children rule. Louis being one of them, he is very naïve; all of the Flower children here are either playing with flowers or doing something they want.

His mother being the queen of the kingdom is hard. The only time she talks to him is when she orders Louis to do something or when it’s his birthday.

Sometimes, he cries in his pillow, asking himself what he did to have this fate in life. He wants to feel the love from his mother but he can’t. His mum is always there but she feels so far away. He has grown up with maids and butlers taking care of him, heck, he doesn’t even know how a motherly kiss feels like.

He feels alone, he feels like he is on his own. No one understands him; everyone is afraid of him because he is the prince of Floweria but he doesn't feel it, he doesn’t feel like he is the prince. He feels like he is only a peasant in the town, begging for water to drink.

He stands up from the bed of flowers and starts walking to the sidewalk to go home. He could have brought his flower horse but he knows his mother would scold him, saying how immature he was to not just walk.

He can feel the cold stones under his bare feet as he looks at the stars above, twinkling with a joy and happiness that Louis wants to feel.

The prince of Floweria has to be strong. There will be more responsibilities for him as his mother ages and withers. He has to fight back tears in public for his people's and mother’s sake. He wonders if he is the only who feels like this.

“Good afternoon, sire Louis,” the guard says as Louis reaches the golden gate of their palace. Louis nods before resuming his walk and drowns himself in pity that he doesn’t want to feel ever again in his whole life.

As he continues to walk to the palace, he notices how the place is so beautiful, yet so sad. It is like someone who is withering or something. He closes his eyes and imagines what life would be like if he wasn't the prince of Floweria and his mother wasn't the Queen: they would be a very happy family.

But he wonders where his father is? His mother has never mentioned him before, it’s like she doesn’t care about his father. It is a mystery for the whole kingdom, for no one knows how he got into this world, not even his grandpa knows who his father is, but he says that his father must be an alien.

He is the only one with tan skin instead of green or purple. He has these things called ‘hairs’ instead of petals and he has this thing called a ‘penis’ that made people wonder when he was baby whether he had a pistil or a stamen or both. That’s why he often leaves so other Flower children will not look at his ‘thing’ because it’s creepy as shit.

“Sire Louis,” one of the maids greets him as he enters the great palace, “the Queen needs to speak to you.” They’re probably going to talk about how he needs to be the prince in the kingdom, again. He sighs before nodding to the maid and starts walking down the hall to his mother’s office.

The palace is full of vines and wild flowers on the walls with different scents and colours, making the dead palace look alive.

“Good evening, child,” his mother says as he enters the room. “Take a seat.” They don’t act like mother and child. It is weird that she calls him child; it is quite sad.

“I hear you called for me, mother,” Louis says with a small smile and his mother smiles and nods. “Any particular reason?”

“Oh yes,” she says happily. “I wanted to tell you that you’re going to the other world.” Louis feels like he is fainting. No, he doesn’t want to go to the other world. Flower children that have gone there say that it’s scary and the aliens are not that nice.

He snaps back to the reality and shakes his head, because no, there is no way he is going there: he is too young to die at the age of seventeen.

His mother purses her lips and looks at Louis. “You need to, child. It’s a requirement to go there to be a prince.”

“But I don’t want to be the prince!” Louis raises his voice. “It’s scary over  there, mother.  I won't  leave this palace.”

His mother just shakes her head and lies back on her chair. “But you have to,” she says. “You’re the only child I have and I’m not giving my kingdom to anyone but you.”

Louis feels like crying. No, he doesn’t want to leave this beautiful place. No, just no, this is unacceptable. That’s why his mother is smiling at him; she wants to get rid of him in this palace where she rules.

“You want to get rid of me, don't you?” Louis says, sadness evident in his eyes. His mother’s face softens and she shakse her head.

“I don’t,” she replies, standing up and caressing his jaw. “You’re my son and I love you, that’s why you need to go to the other world, because I don’t want anyone to take the crown but you.”

Louis tries not to cry. How can his mother love him when they barely see each other? He prays to god that his mother will have time for him: he prays that his mother will love him back like he does.

“But I don’t want that responsibility,” Louis answers and wipes his nectar tears as his mother lets go of his jaw.

“You’re asking me about your father, right?” she asks and Louis nods. “You can meet him in the other world.”

“M-my father is an alien?”

That shouldn't have shocked Louis even a little bit because it’s really obvious that his father isn’t a Flower child like them. He must be feeling the aftershocks of what his mother said to him.

“Your father isn’t an alien,” his mother corrects. “He is human, child. Don’t be afraid of him, he is like you.”

“Then why isn’t he here?” Louis wonders.

His mother smiles sadly at him before shaking her head. “He doesn’t want to.”

And that maybe breaks Louis’ heart a bit. How can someone do that to his mother? His mother is so beautiful, so young, and so smart. How can a human like his dad leave her like that? She is perfect for any Flower child here, so why doesn't his father want to stay with them?

“Why?” He tilts his head in confusion.

“He isn’t from here, child.” She smiles a bit. “We both agreed that when you turned seventeen, you were going to live with him for five years and then it would be your decision if you wanted to go back.”

“So it’s my decision to choose if I am heir to the throne or not?”

“No,” his mother answers. “Unless you want to stay here and then you’ll be the prince.”

He sighs. Of course, he doesn’t want to leave this place, but he is going to see his father for the first time in seventeen years. But he knows that he still has a broken family because of his mother and father's different  physiques.

He hasn’t seen any ‘humans’ here before but he knows that those ‘humans’ have already seen some Flower children in their ‘world’. And with his elders being so protective over them, they don’t have any pictures of ‘humans’ or know where they live. You have to talk to the Queen to get permission to go to their world.

“When do I need to go?”

He knows that this is going to happen sooner or later. December is too soon for his liking and he knows that before he turns eighteen, he is going to the other world and he is going to live with his father for four years.

“Tomorrow.”

And he is not going to miss his mother but the place itself for being so beautiful and accepting. He is going miss this place so much.

“Okay.” And that’s when Louis stands up from his seat and leaves his mother’s office. He knows that he can’t face his mother and tell her that he is not going to miss her. He just can’t.

The unconditional love that he wants from his mother is now long gone and he just wants to make himself miss her. She doesn’t even call him by his own name but only by ‘child’ and it hurts, a lot. It feels like his heart is being strangled by his mother’s bare hands.

He can’t look at his mum’s violet eyes because she can sense the sadness in his. His cerulean eyes are full of sadness and lack the motherly love he wants in his life.

But he knows that his mother is going to love him soon.

 

~

He looks at the singing bird on his window and stares as the bird starts humming songs that makes him sleep. It is relaxing and the bird is his only friend (Well, not really because the bird doesn’t know who he is so).

“Why are you so free?” he asks suddenly to the humming bird that just continues to hum some lullaby. “I want to be like you, but I can’t.”

And his irises are full of sadness again. Pain fills his heart and his eyes are burning. He can’t cry again, this should not be his daily habit of crying over his mother and ranting it to an innocent bird.

“I’m going to bring you with me tomorrow.” He puts the humming bird into the cage that he got a year or so ago because the bird started hanging out with him.

As he closes his eyes, tired of his life, the bird starts humming again, and that makes him fall asleep.

 

~

His mother makes him bring Perrie, a maid with blonde hair that has a much-too bright personality for his liking. He just wants to be happy like her.

He doesn’t need anything at all but  the humming bird on his shoulder and a pot to plant Perrie in. His mother tells him that his father is just going to teach him how to act like a ‘human’ and try not to mess up so people don't find out about the Flower children.

He is blinded by lights as Perrie transforms into a flower called a ‘Golden Tiara'. He is sure that he's going to put this orchid into a tree before it dies.

The humming bird sits on his shoulder and starts humming so softly that only he can hear. He picks up Perrie before going to the yard where the portal is located.

Just like he said, he is not going to miss his mother, but the palace and how the people here are so kind and loving even though they rarely talk to him.

Excitement and anxiety is what he feels. He is going to the other world with Perrie and the humming bird to meet his father that he has wanted to see for so many years.

But he wonders if ‘humans’ are nice? Are they mean? Are they judgmental? Those questions only increase the anxiety Louis feels and now he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down his breathing.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out-

He feels his mother put something on his head and when he reaches to touch it, he finds it’s a flower crown. He frowns and opens his eyes as his hands reach for the crown, looking at it and noticing that there are many types of flowers in it and that it is surround by butterflies.

“To keep your energy,” his mother says, reading his mind. “You’re going to be weak on Earth because there are few forests there and you can wither in no time.”

He feels like he is having a panic attack. Thanks to his mother.

“Just remember,” she says carefully, “that you can come back and visit anytime you want, but I still want you to spend time with your father, Okay?” His mother kisses his forehead and that makes him feel a bit better. He is sure that he is going to miss her now.

“I’ll miss you mother,” Louis says before putting his flower crown on and hugging his mother tightly.

“I’ll miss you too, child.” His mother says something in a foreign language and the portal appears a meter away from him.

He starts to walk down slowly towards the twirling lights with the humming bird on his shoulder and Perrie in his hands. He looks back at his mother who looks like she is fighting off tears before he smiles sadly at her and enters the portal.

It’s cold, cold like December in the portal. He can feel his body freezing a bit, and he is worried about Perrie and the humming bird.

And suddenly, it’s warm, so warm and relaxing.

He hadn’t realized that he had closed his eyes as he entered the portal. As he opens his eyes now, he sees a house in front of him.

He frowns and tilts his head in confusion. So this is what ‘Earth’ looks like? It’s like Floweria but there are some differences between both worlds.

He looks around and sees that there are plants and flowers dying slowly and he already knows that he is in the other world and that he doesn’t like it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story... BTW I will update this very rare because this should be a one shot. but it will take too long before I post it so enjoy this for a while :)
> 
> ~Pezza :)


	3. II

Louis looks around and sees ‘humans’ either in something he doesn’t know or walking down somewhere.

This is very different from Floweria and he is already lost.

He looks really lost and helpless with these creatures around him and he wants to go back to Floweria and hug his mother and tell her that he doesn’t want to be here.

He is about to call the portal because he doesn’t like this place, not one bit, but then the door from the house opens and he sees a man holding a blanket.

“Louis?” the man asks and Louis wants to cry because he is in front of his father's house.

“Dad?” he asks carefully, tilting his head. Before he can make out what is happening, the man hugs him tight and he feels the air rush out of his lungs.

“I've missed you,” the man says in his hair before giving him a kiss like his mother did and then proceeding to cover his body with the blanket.

“You've grown so much.”

His father is way different from the male Flower children in Floweria. His father is tall, has things covering his body, his skin is brown and he doesn’t have petals as hair. Humans are very different from Flower children back home.

His father brings him inside the house. It is very comforting for him: he can see a small garden at the back of the house and he can feel the morning sun hit his skin as he enters the house.

“Can I put my maid in that tree?” Louis asks his father, showing him the pot where he put Perrie in. His father stops whatever he is doing and looks at Louis for a second before smiling and nodding.

“Of course you can, Lou.”

His heart swells with love. It’s the first time that someone has called him by his first name, not ‘child’ or ‘Mr.’ or ‘Sir’. He smiles at his father before going to the garden but he bumps his head into something and frowns.

Is there a force field here?

“I forgot.” He jumps a little as he hear his father’s voice from behind him before the man slides something and the force is now gone and he is relieved.

“Is that a force field?” The man just chuckles and Louis frowns.

“It’s not,” his father answers. “This,” he knocks the force field, “is called glass. This is a glass door, Lou.”

And Louis realizes that he is really going to need to learn to adjust to living on Earth.

 

~

When he puts Perrie into the tree, she literally changes into a Flower child with a flower crown above her head and smiles at Louis like the sun.

“Louis, I think you need to learn more about Earth,” Perrie jokes while Louis just looks at her, eyes filled with worry and anxiety while the humming bird sits on his shoulder and hums his agreement with Perrie.

“I know that.”

 

~

His father gives him ‘clothes’ and they are very uncomfortable. He is about to take them off because they're very itchy and he doesn’t like the feeling of itchiness before his father stops him and says, ‘You need to put that on if you want to go outside or you’ll get a ticket." (Which is ridiculous because Louis doesn’t know what a ticket is).

His father also has to go to ‘work’ that morning, saying that he’ll be back before dinner and he leaves Louis with a hundred pounds (that’s what the man said) before giving Louis a kiss on the head and leaving the house.

Louis just sighs and looks at the bill in his hands and looks at Perrie, very helplessly indeed.

“Help.” Louis pouts because his father has just given him a piece of paper, and he knows that it’s illegal in Floweria (It’s illegal to cut trees in Floweria and whoever gets caught doing the act, will immediately turn into a tree).

“This piece of paper,” Perrie snatches the piece of small paper out of his grip and puts it in front of his face, “is called money. Money is the reason humans live, and if you want to live here, you need a lot of money.”

“But, I don’t need those things, all I need is water and the sun.”

Perrie sighs before putting the money on the table. “Louis,” she says carefully, "if you are going to live here for a long period of time, you need to act like a human.”

Louis just groans a bit and pouts at Perrie because no, he is not a human, he is a Flower child for god sakes. He is the only son of the Queen of Floweria but Earth and Floweria are way different from each other.

“But-“

“No buts.” Perrie purses her lips. “You need to learn how to act like a human.”

And with that Perrie starts lecturing Louis on how to act like a human. That leaves Louis sulking and sinking into the thing called a ‘couch’, with a pout on his lips while Perrie continues teaching Louis about simple things.

 

~

Louis learns more about humans. Humans are very smart. They can be smart when it comes to thinking, and they can deceive you and fool you. Also, humans have many types of personalities that Louis doesn’t understand even a little bit. Perrie says the main personalities for the humans are: Samaritans (those peoples are too good and just can’t say no), Devils (well, not like Satan or anything, like Bad boys and Bad girls that are rebels and a pain in the neck to their parents), Innocents (people that are too naïve and don't care about the world and blah blah), Jokers (people who make others laugh) and too many more that Louis can’t even fit in his brain.

Human also do something to multiply. For Flower children, they do pollination to add more Flower children but humans have sex. Perrie says it’s putting the man’s thing inside of the woman’s thing, making Louis more curious about it.

They also have ‘gadgets’ where you can find out anything you want but you also need the ‘internet’ to do it, so that leaves Louis wanting to cry at how complicated this world is.

“You need to go to school tomorrow, Louis.”

And that’s when Louis sits up properly and cocks his head to the side because, what is a school?

“What’s a school, Perrie?” Louis asks and Perrie just sighs.

“That’s where you learn about different subjects, Louis. We have our own school, but it’s not called a school, it’s called an academy.” Louis just wants to call the portal again because he has been studying at home for the rest of his life and he can't go to an academy full of humans that he doesn’t care about.

“But, I don’t know how to-“ Louis cuts himself off before leaning in, “how to cope with humans.”

“That’s why the Queen sent me here,” Perrie says.

“So you’re going to the school with me?” Louis asks hopefully, because he can’t go and just interact with humans, he just can’t, not alone.

“Yes.” Perrie rolls her eyes. “I’m not letting you go and die alone, you know.”

And Louis hugs Perrie tight, because he knows that without her, he would probably be dead right now.

 

~

When his dad comes home at around six (Perrie had taught him how to read a clock), he has paper bags in his hands that makes Louis want to change who ever had made the bags into a tree.

“So, I brought McDonalds for dinner,” his father says, putting a box on the counter (Perrie had told him that it was called a counter when he hit his foot at the edge of the counter far too many times for his liking).

When Louis opens the paper box, he smells a delicious aroma. “What is this, father?”

“It’s called chicken and rice,” his father says. “The brown one is called chicken and the other one is the rice. You can eat it now while I put these things in your room.”

His father disappears upstairs (Again, Perrie had given him a tour of the house, telling him that the upper part of the house is called ‘upstairs’ or something like that). He takes the two plastic containers in his tiny fist and looks at them before turning to Perrie with a pout on his face, because, he really is quite helpless.

Perrie sighs before sitting next to him in the high chair. “This is called a spoon,” she points to the solid plastic that he is holding in his right hand, “and this is a fork.” She points to the other utensil in his hand.

“Just go with the flow on how you think you can use it.” And with that Louis chops a small piece of rice and scoops it up with the spoon before slicing the part of the chicken with the for-

“You slice it with the spoon, Louis,” and Louis is now slicing the food with the spoon and scooping it up with the rice and bringing it to his mouth.

He almost moans at how delicious the food is before he starts attacking the food like he hasn’t eaten for a day or two. He can hear Perrie chuckle at his side but he just ignores it and continues to eat the delicious food.

Well, the food in Floweria is only water , sun and air but he didn’t know that you could actually eat food with your mouth.

“Is that delicious?” Perrie asks, eyes narrowing at the food and Louis nods.

“Yeah it is.” Some food flies out of his mouth and hits Perrie’s face, making her pull a disgusted look, wiping her face with her hands and wiping it off on the counter.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Perrie says. “It’s disgusting.”

Louis gulps his food before nodding sadly, “Sorry.”

And after he eats, he gets lectured a little more by Perrie, about things that he needs to put into his head before he goes to sleep tonight.

 

~

He pouts when he sees his room. It is roofless (Perrie explained) but he can put the roof back when it rains or something. And it is empty. Literally empty.

He thought that his father had arranged his room but well, he hadn’t. He had just put some clothes in the closet alongside those things that you need to use to walk.

“Why is my room empty, father?” Louis asks, looking at the sky above.

“Well,” his father starts, “since you’re a Flower child, I know that you can control plants and trees. And I know you can make furniture with them, right?” Louis nods.

Because all of his things from the palace are either made of living flowers and plants or those shiny things that he can see in his mother’s crown. A Flower child can control any type of plant and it is fun to control it (For Louis of course).

“Just make a bed frame and I’ll bring the mattress, yeah?” his father asks and Louis smiles a bit before nodding his head, starting to concentrate. He can feel his stems tingling, almost sending shivers down his spine. As he opens his eyes, they are shinning like the day he was born.

Vines start to crawl up the white wall, burying their small roots in the cold cement. Louis takes another deep breath and starts ordering the small vines in their native language. Vines surround the whole room and start growing little, wild flowers .

He closes his eyes again and starts to make a picture of a bed frame that is made of plants and he can hear cracking, cracking from the trees that are bending to make the frame.

When the cracking comes to a stop, Louis opens his eyes and smiles at what he sees. The room isn’t empty anymore; the room is full of beautiful vines and wild flowers.

“Father!” Louis shouts. “The room is ready.”

His father comes back with the mattress a minute later and puts it on top of the bed frame. He bought some sheets and pillows, too.

Louis puts the sheets on and arranges his pillows. He smiles a bit as he sees a small vine crawling from his mattress to his pillow.

He almost has a heart attack as he hears the familiar hum of the humming bird. He had almost forgotten about the bird. The little bird is sitting on the headboard.

His father also puts a small table beside his bed and a lamp on top of it.

“Good night, Louis,” his father says as he exits the room.

Louis has never felt so happy before, never felt so loved. Sure, he felt loved when he was saying goodbye to his mother, but that was a one-time thing.

As Louis collapses on his bed, he removes his clothes (They're very uncomfortable and he likes being naked.  It’s not like he is the only one who likes it).

He smiles as the humming bird starts to hum a lullaby again, to help him sleep like he always did in Floweria. But Louis thinks he doesn’t need it anymore. He is fine now, now that he is loved.

“Hey, don’t forget that you have school tomorrow.” Louis frowns before he opens his eyes and sees the Golden Tiara moving on top of his headboard. Well, thanks for reminding him, Perrie.

 

~

“Wake up, buddy.” He feels someone shake his body. He groans as he open his eyes and sees his father standing in front of him.

It is sunny but Louis is not in the mood because his bed is so comfortable and he doesn’t want to leave it. He is becoming lazy and he knows it’s bad.

He sits up then yawns, little fists rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Good morning, father.”

“Take a bath, Louis, then we can talk about what you are doing later.”

Louis finds the bathroom but just scratches his head and looks helpless. Like always, Perrie lectures him on how to take a bath (well, it took him about five minutes because of his pouting and begging) and how to use the toilet (he may or may not have shouted as Perrie flushed the toilet. It was not embarrassing as fuck).

Perrie also helps him put some clothes on. It is weird when Perrie makes him wear ‘boxers’ and it is uncomfortable for him. Both of them are struggling as Perrie makes him wear some tight, red chinos. It is a relief when he puts on his striped t-shirt  and puts his flower crown back on with a smile on his face.

He goes downstairs and sees that his father is eating something from a bowl.

“What are you eating, father?” Louis asks as he sits in the high chair.

“Oatmeal,” the man answers. “That’s yours.” He points at an identical bowl.  Louis grabs the bowl and pouts when he sees that he needs a spoon to eat it.

“Does everything you eat need a spoon?” Louis asks, still pouting.

The man chuckles at his son. “Not all of it,” he answers.  "Fruits can be eaten with just your hands as well as bread and pastries.”

Louis nods before eating his oatmeal. It is delicious and he wonders why there isn't any food like this in Floweria. He can honestly say that Floweria and Earth are different from each other, but it’s a good different.

Louis sees Perrie sitting in the garden, laying under the sun as she drinks a bottle of water. She must be eating also.

He bites his lips and looks at his father who is drinking something. It’s his first day at school and he is nervous because he will be surrounded by aliens- as in humans with different personalities that he can't understand, not even a bit.

“Are you excited for school, Louis?” his father asks.

“To be honest, no,” Louis answers.  He is a nervous wreck. Heck, he doesn’t want to go to school because again: humans.

“Louis, your hands are sweaty,” his father reminds him as he starts to rub them. “I know that you still don’t know anything about humans, like me, but I’m sure that you will find a friend sooner or later.”

His father's smile is so warm, it almost wipes out his anxiety but he still has to deal with those humans he doesn’t even know. Sure, Perrie taught him about how humans act, that they are like Flower children but so different from each other, a good different.

“It’s like,” Louis takes a deep breath, “I’m nervous of what they will think of me. What if they think I’m weird because of my flower crown on my hair? Or the fact that I’m too small for my age?”

“Oh Lou.” His father sighs. “Don’t be like that to yourself. People may call you names, but you need to ignore them.  You are who you are, Okay? No one can change that. If anyone teases you about your flower crown, I’m sure that your fellow flowers will attack them.” Louis giggles at his father's words because really, flowers might be beautiful but they can seriously harm you.  Like roses, with thorns on their stems and big attitudes that makes Louis shiver a bit.

“Yeah.” Louis smiles, his voice cracking a bit at the end. No one had ever said something like that to him before, not even his mother.

His father stands up and hugs Louis across the counter. It feels so nice and warm. “Yeah,” his father says as he pulls away from the hug.

“Louis, we need to go! You have to catch the school bus!”

Louis giggles before nodding, “Thanks for the food, father.”

“No problem, son,” his father says. “Don’t forget your sweater and your bag.”

Louis nods and sees that Perrie is already carrying his bag. The blonde girl throws a soft piece of clothing at Louis. Louis giggles a bit before he puts on the sweater, feeling comfortable and arranging his flower crown.

“Let’s go, Perrie,” Louis says. His emotions are a mix of anxiety and excitement. It will be nice to make friends, like his father says, but he is scared at how humans will react to him.

He holds Perrie’s hand as they walk through the door, saying another good-bye to his father as Perrie opens the door and closes it behind them.

It’s the first time that Louis has stepped outside. He smiles as the soft sun rays hit his face. It is cold because winter is coming (Perrie taught him about the four seasons on Earth. Almost all of the country here has four seasons except for tropical countries. Summer is when it is hot, Winter is when it snows, Fall is when the leaves fall from the trees [Louis pouts at that] and Spring is when the leaves start to grow back and Louis thinks that his favourite season might be Spring).

“ ’tis nice here,” Louis notes. “But cold.”

“I know,” Perrie answers and Louis can see smoke coming out of her mouth. “We are in England and it’s very cold here, like always.”

“Why is your mouth producing smoke?” Louis asks, tilting his head in confusion as they turn left.

“It’s because of the weather, Lou,” Perrie answers and stops at a sign that says ‘School bus Stop’.

“This world is very interesting,” Louis says as he looks around at his surroundings and feels sad when he sees a plant slowly dying near him.

He walks slowly towards the dying plant before touching and singing to it. The plant comes alive as he finishes his little song and he smiles as he stands up and walks towards Perrie, who is smiling at him.

“The plant was dying.” Louis smiles and shrugs.

“And look at your surroundings now,” Perrie says, pointing to the trees and plants that are either full of flowers or fruits.

“I guess I couldn’t resist.” Something blocks their way as Louis’ eyes widen and he turns to Perrie, who just smirks and grabs his hands.

“Come on, this is the bus,” Perrie says, pulling Louis into the bus.

“Are you sure that this thing won't eat me?” Louis asks nervously and Perrie just laughs and pushes him up the small stairs.

Louis winces as he hears all the noise. It’s irritating if you ask him. Even as a child, he had never liked hearing so much noise. He prefers the silence.

And the noise suddenly dies. Louis frowns and looks at the place where the noise is coming from and he sees humans stare at him in wonder. The prince gulps before tugging Perrie’s hand to let her know that they can keep going.

Perrie leads the way and they stop at an empty seat. The orchid lets Louis sit first, making another boy smile as he sits down.

He can hear murmuring. He gulps again because everyone is still looking at him like he is an alien or something (Well, he is an alien but half human!).

‘Who is he?’ ‘Dude, that boy is wearing a flower crown’ ‘He's pretty’ ‘Is he new?’ The murmuring makes Louis feel anxious again. He looks at Perrie who is just looking at the humans.

“Why are they like that, Perrie?” Louis whispers because they still haven't stopped murmuring about him and it makes him feel uncomfortable.

 “Because you're beautiful.” Louis freezes and sees a guy who is sitting across from them speak. Louis' eyes widen and he hides his face at Perrie’s side.

“Help me,” Louis whispers into Perrie’s jacket. The other girl just sighs and pats his hair, arranging his flower crown that is still surrounded by a butterfly.

“Just relax,” Perrie says, trying to calm Louis down. “It’s just a compliment, Louis.”

“He is so innocent, lads, we need to fuck him,” another human says, making Louis look at Perrie and tilt his head.

“Is that a compliment?”

Perrie almost face palms herself but the bus starts moving, making Louis cling more to Perrie. “I don’t know the answer.”

And Perrie doesn’t really know the answer, because heck, she knows that Louis isn’t that innocent to, you know (Okay, to be honest, Louis is like a new born baby and you know how innocent those are).

“What is the meaning of 'fuck'?” Perrie just shushes Louis before cuddling Louis closer to her and just whispering,

“You don’t need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I think I would update every month or so? I just the other part to my beta and I will probably will be working on some shits or anything. A big shout out for [MC](http://boyfriendswhoboyfriend.tumblr.com/) for editing this again...
> 
> Please comment and give me kudos, this is the first I beg for you to comment and kudos..
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> ~Pezza :) xx


	4. III

“Did you hear about the new boy today?”

“No?”

“God, the news is all over the school.”

Harry exhales the smoke from his cigarette and looks at Zayn. Harry had heard the news, that everyone was talking about the new boy. It is rare to have a new student, but even when there is a new student, people don't talk or gossip about them like they're doing with this new boy. “Heard the news, but didn’t see the guy,” Harry answers as he takes an another drag from his cigarette.

“He was with a girl. People say that the girl is just his friend,” Zayn answers as he leans back against the wall, taking a fag out of his leather jacket and lighting it up.

“Got a picture of the boy?” Harry asks, moving his cigarette to the other side as he talks.

“Sadly, no,” Zayn sighs. “I bet you you'll see him at lunch.”

“Zayn, how am I going to spot this guy with the cafeteria full of students?” Harry asks because really, even though he isn't the new guy, he is not even familiar with all the people around here.

“Just look for a boy that is small and is wearing a flower crown,” Zayn smirks.

“A small boy with a flower crown,” Harry says with a smirk on his face. He is for sure going to go on a scavenger hunt later on.

 

~

As the bus comes to a stop, Louis holds Perrie tight because humanshumanshumans . It’s just weird for Louis because there are too many humans for his liking, like all the humans that are currently on the bus with him that have different personalities and are murmuring about him like he is deaf or something.

No one even tries to introduce themselves to Louis, which is great because he sucks at remembering things (And one of them is his father’s own name).  Louis doesn’t even need ‘friends’, he already has Perrie and the humming bird which is fine really, but he doesn’t want to disappoint his father so he will try to be friends with one or two people.

“Why are there so many humans here, Perrie?” Louis asks, looking around and seeing that there are humans fetching things, others eating, and some holding books and so on.

“Because they need education to live their lives,” Perrie answers.

“But then, why did mother keep me inside the palace? Do I also need education to rule the kingdom?” Louis tilts his head, because he has been locked up at the palace (well, not literally but…), his mother telling him that he should just stay inside.  He could go outside if he wanted to, but he had to stay inside until he was crowned the prince.

“Louis,” Perrie says. “Yes, you need it, but your family is so smart that they can manage the kingdom without being educated.”

Louis nods and holds the Golden Tiara’s hands. He is very nervous; the anxiety is kicking in again and he doesn’t feel good. There are too many butterflies flying in his stomach and he just feels like he needs to release the food he ate or something.

Being a prince, he needs to be brave but he just can't be brave with so many humans around him. He feels uncomfortable with the aliens and he just wants to see some Flower children again. Perrie just isn’t enough for him to feel comfortable.

Sure, the orchid can teach him anything about humans, it’s just that, Perrie doesn’t know anything about them, only simple things like how they need clothes to keep themselves warm, that they need food to survive, and many more simple things. But Perrie can't teach him about how complicated human life is.

Flower children learn about humans when they go to the academy but Louis, being an exception, only being able to stay inside and read books, could only look at the flowers and cry, waiting for his coronation.

Louis sighs and looks at his surroundings, feeling like everyone around him is so happy being a human, so carefree. Louis loves Flower children who are carefree. He smiles at himself and clutches Perrie’s hands, making her wince a bit.

“Sorry,” Louis murmurs as the both of them slowly walk to the front door of the school. Louis would be happy if he saw plants, and he does, but they are either dead or starting to wither.

He suddenly feels sad for the plants. It’s just that, many humans don’t care about the plants or flowers and it makes Louis so sad he wants to cry.

But he notices that some of them are coming alive and that makes him frown a bit. Is their power that powerful here? Maybe.

He gulps as he feels humans stare at the both of them.  They probably noticed the insects coming out of the school grounds and the flowers coming back to life as well. He can hear the murmurs and whispers surrounding him and he doesn’t like it, not even one bit.

He didn't want to attract any attention here on Earth; all he wanted to do was to meet his father and go back home to his motherland and be with his mother even though they only talked a few times.

‘How the fuck did this plant come back to life?’, ‘Look at those two with flower crowns, they are beautiful’, ‘We have plants here?’ and so many more whispers that make Louis want to hide somewhere away from all the murmuring.

“I’m not fine, Perrie,” Louis whispers and holds Perrie’s hand tighter. He hasn't been fine ever since he got here, especially not now.

“Just relax, Louis, you’ll be fine,” Perrie says, trying to calm him but she knows that it’s not working, not even a little bit.

“Hey look at that ass!” a random guy shouts and Louis’ eyes widen, because what’s an ass?

“What?!”Louis shouts in confusion and Perrie just covers his mouth.

“What is an ass, Perrie?”

He doesn’t know, Okay? It has three little letters and he doesn’t know what it is, but seriously, what is an ass?

“We'll talk about this later,” Perrie answers as they walk through the big doors. And, of course, like Perrie had said, there are too many humans at school and it’s not fine, for him at least.

“Hi, I’m Perrie Edwards and this is Louis Tomlinson and we would like to grab our schedules and lockers,” Perrie says as they enter the principal’s office (It is written on the door). They are greeted by a secretary (Thank God for name tags).

The girl’s eye widen as she looks at the both of them. She starts pressing buttons and a couple of pieces of paper with marks on them come out of a plastic box. Louis is amazed at how Earth is so advanced when it comes to technology and he wants to know more about it.

“This is for Ms. Edwards,” the secretary says, giving the piece of paper to Perrie. “And Mr. Tomlinson.” The girl winks at him, making his nose wrinkle because, what is the girl doing? He doesn’t like it one bit.

Perrie nods and Louis just gives her a smile that makes her giggle and Louis just pouts as they leave the office. Again, why does he have this effect on women that he doesn’t like? It’s not nice. It just feels so wrong that he wants to pull his hair out.

“Don’t leave my sight, yeah?” Perrie says. “We have the same schedule because of your father’s orders, so you and I are attached at the hip for this year.”

Louis gasps. Attached at the hip? Isn’t that like when you need stitches or something to sew them together? Louis doesn’t want to be mixed with the Golden Tiara, not because he doesn’t like Perrie, but because it feels so wrong.

“Perrie! I don’t want to be sewn together!” Louis exclaims.

Perrie laughs, making the room a bit brighter and she just looks at Louis in amazement. “It’s not like literally attached at the hips, it means that the both of us are not going to leave each other.”

Louis releases a sigh of relief because no painful stitches are needed. “So no needles?”

Perrie giggles and nods. “Yes, no needles for the prince.” Louis just rolls his eyes a bit because it’s not polite. Even though Perrie is a maid, respect is the biggest factor of being a prince and that makes him remember his good ole’ mother again.

“Don’t tell the humans that I’m a prince, they will do research on me and I don’t like stalkers.”

“You don’t have stalkers, Louis,” Perrie says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, because it is. Louis is just so innocent that he doesn’t know that he is already making a fool out of himself, most of the time.

But still, it’s weird to have humans around him and the fact that Perrie is always at his side or what she calls ‘attached at the hips’, makes him cringe because again, needles, needles, needles.

Needless to say, Prince Louis Tomlinson may or may not be afraid of needles.

 

~

“So la li la li, we like to part-” Louis tries to sing but pouts because he fails and Perrie just looks at him like he is some crazy Flower child.

“So you decided to sing Miley Cyrus?”

“Miley who?”

“Cyrus, she is famous because of her songs,” Perrie answers, still looking at Louis.

“Anyone can become famous by singing?” Louis tilts his head to the side as Perrie makes him sit in a very uncomfortable chair with a table in front of him as she sits next to the flower prince.

Perrie shakes her head to answer his question. “No, sometimes, people don’t because they hide it or  not enough people like them.”

“Oh,” Louis says and notices that the humans are still looking at him like a piece of food and yet again he doesn’t like it, not even a little bit.

He can hear the humans murmuring around him, talking about something he doesn’t even have a clue about, but it’s nice to hear them talk about something that isn't him.  Which was creepy in the first place because no one knows anything about him, except for the fact that he is small, a girl follows him around everywhere and he has a flower crown that is surrounded by butterflies.

The murmurs die (and Louis is so glad because the silence is back) and he wrinkles his nose as he sees an old man that has no hair sitting at a table in front of them.

“Okay, class. I’m Mr. Tie and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for this year,” ‘Mr. Tie says, Louis listening to the humans groan and moan.  Is there something wrong with this old human in front of them, who is very ugly and fat?

“And I have a sitting arrangement here so no one will be sitting with their friends.” Louis hears more groans and protests erupt from the humans but now he is worried because Edwards is so far from Tomlinson and Louis wants to ask Perrie why she chose her last name as Edwards and not near his.

All of the humans stand up as the old ugly man calls their last names, sitting them where he points them to.

“Styles,” Mr. Tie says before sighing as the ‘Styles’ kid doesn’t move or is not there. “I really hate that kid.”

“Tomlinson,” and Louis squeaks a bit and raises his hands as he arranges his fringe to the left side and flushes deep red.

“Sit next to the empty seat where Styles should be,” and Louis does, because well, it is the only seat in the class and he is the only one who is standing. Louis would pout right now but he can't because the humans now know who he is.

Louis sends a worried look at Perrie who is looking back at him, mouthing ‘It will be alright’ as a human with a mop of curls enters the room with another human with a quiff (He doesn’t know, but that's what Perrie told him).

“Oh, my favourite students, Mr. Styles and Mr. Malik,” Mr. Tie says as he shakes his head and Louis wonders how these two humans can be Mr. Tie’s favourite if they are late on their first day of school.

“Good morning, Mr. T,” the human with curls says.

“No, Harry, you’re not going to sit next to Zayn because the class will be in complete chaos,” Mr. Tie says. He points at the empty seat next to Louis and Louis' eyes widen because that human is going to sit next to him and no, Louis does not think that the human with a mop of curls is hot with his leather jacket and skinny jeans, nope.

“Yeah, whatever,” ‘Harry smirks and it only widens as he sees Louis next to him, having a little eye conversation with ‘Zayn’. Humans are weird, so weird.

“Hey there, princess.”  Louis freezes.

“It’s prince, not princess,” Louis says, flushing red as he looks at his table and arranges his flower crown above his head. See Perrie, humans now know that he is the prince of Floweria and hello science.

“I was just teasing you,” Harry says as he sits next to Louis and looks at him, making Louis shiver and flush harder and look away from Harry because he can sense danger and he doesn’t like danger.

And yet again, humans are dangerous and there is no way Louis can avoid humans when he knows one back home.

“Oh.” Louis lets out a squeak as he feels fingertips lingering on his cheekbones.

“You got a nice face,” Harry says. “And a body to die for. Tell me, where have you been all my life?”

Louis would laugh at how cliché Harry is but, really, Harry is making him uncomfortable which means he is blushing red and he does not like it. Well, maybe he does.

“Somewhere far away.”  Harry laughs at his answer, but Louis really is from a faraway land that needs a portal to transport himself.

“Your lips are so thin, I can imagine them around my cock,” Harry says and Louis just looks at Harry with wide eyes. Cock, what’s a cock?

“Cock? What do you mean by cock?” Louis is just so confused right now and he just wants to hide in a hole and wither in there because dammit, he is just so naïve and innocent that Harry will tease him until he moves back to Floweria.

“My penis, babe.” Louis flushes harder because he is really confused right now. He had a really good education back at the palace but they didn’t talk about penises or cocks. Louis really needs to learn more about these confusing humans with their cocks and penises.

‘I’m so confused’ Louis thinks, he just can't say it in front of Harry, who would just laugh in his face and tell him how stupid he is. ‘Seriously, what is a penis and a cock? Why don’t I know anything about these things?’.

He turns away from Harry and flushes a darker shade of red because he can't bear to look at Harry right now. He wants to cry in the corner for being stupid because simple words like penis and cock are not in his dictionary.

“Keep flushing, princess. I like it,” Harry says and Louis does.

 

~

Louis asks Perrie what a cock means and Perrie has the same reaction that he had, flushes and looks away from him, not looking at him for a minute or two before answering with pink tinted cheeks.

“You have one,” Perrie whispers and Louis looks helplessly, searching his body. He points almost everywhere: his neck, eyes, brows, nose, chest, tummy and that’s when Perrie says to lower his hands and he just flushes more because, oh. It’s called a cock, not a worm.

“This is very awkward,” Louis says as he tries to remove the flush off of his cheeks because this is rather embarrassing.

“Please don’t ask me about breasts, vaginas or bums.” Louis has learned so much today. Thanks, Perrie.

 

~

Louis is rather embarrassed because Harry Styles is with him in Physics, Math and Social Studies and he still can't face him because of the cock and penis discussion with Perrie. Louis feels like he doesn’t want to face Harry until he's not that naïve anymore.

He is a bit thankful for Physics because he is so far away from Harry that he can avoid those awkward moments that include Louis flushing a little bit more each time.

Lunch is a bit uncomfortable for Louis and Perrie because it is full of humans and noises that the both of them don’t like so they decide to eat in the garden where they are surrounded by withered plants and flowers that make Louis sad.

“This is so sad,” Louis says as he looks at the slowly dying magnolia before looking at Perrie hopelessly. The Golden Tiara just raises her brows before sighing.

“You can sing to them if you want,” and Louis does. He sings in their native language that only the Royals can understand.

He almost jumps in glee when all of the plants in the garden come alive. He kisses one of the wild flowers near him before starting to eat his burger, chewing happily with all the healthy plants around them.

 

~

Harry is laughing on the inside as he remembers Louis’ reaction about having his thin lips around his cock. It was weird that Louis didn’t know what a cock was but he is sure as hell that the smaller boy blushed when he said penis.

Louis is so naïve and innocent in Harry’s eyes and he is sure that he is not the only one who thinks that.

The way Louis look helpless when it comes to Physics with those pink tinted cheeks that appear so often...he thinks that might be Louis' nervous habit.

“So just molest the innocent guy, Harry,” Zayn says, leaning against the cold brick wall at the back of the school as they both smoke fags.

“'Molest' is not the word.” Harry rolls his eyes, taking a sip from the deadly bud and releasing the dirty smoke into the open air.

“What? Wreck?”

“Maybe,” Harry smirks.

“Jesus, I don’t know why girls and guys fall on their knees for you.”

“You're one of them.”

“That was in the past.” Harry winces as Zayn smacks the back of his head. “You're too much of an idiot for your own good.”

Harry laughs. When he and Zayn were sophomores, they were ‘friends with benefits’. They were like rabbits, always using the stalls in the bathroom to fuck. They stopped when Zayn started dating Liam, the puppy of the school.

Harry noticed how Zayn and Liam were so different from each other but they were meant to be together. He might be a little jealous of them because his relationships only last two weeks. He isn't the typical playboy, though; he respects all the people he sleeps with and doesn't  leave them lying there like a rug. He leaves a little note after having sex with them and tells them that if they want more sex, they should just look for him.

But he is a heartbreaker, which is a little bit weird because he rejects people due to his busy schedule of being at the work shop or working out until he passes out.

All he does is sit on the couch and smoke weed, ‘cause that's what life is.

“Zayn, we all know that I’m hotter than you.” Harry snorts and throws the fag on the cement, killing the fire with his boots.

Zayn rolls his eyes. “We all know it’s a big lie.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.” Zayn is close to sending daggers at Harry because Harry is just so cheeky. That's the reason why he is always in trouble and is so often going in and out of the guidance office.

He is about to light up the fag between his lips when he hears a weird song coming from the garden. Harry frowns. No one visits the garden anymore, except for the janitor who watches the plants die.

He nudges Zayn and the other boy just grunts an ‘hmm’. “Did you hear that?”

Zayn just looks at him before his eyes widen. “Yeah, it sounds like Chinese.”

“You didn’t take Mandarin when we were freshmen,” Harry reminds him and sighs before following the strange song.

It is a bit relaxing. The voice is so smooth that Harry is sure that whoever is singing in the garden is a girl, but when he walks into the garden he sees Louis, holding one of the flowers and singing something to it until the brown petals turn blue.

Harry gasps and turns away because what the fuck?!

How can a simple song make a flower come alive?! Is that even possible for a human being? Okay, maybe Harry has had too many fags for one day.

“What did you find Harry?” Zayn asks and Harry just takes the fag out of Zayn’s lips, throws it on the ground and steps on it.

“What the fuck, man-“

“I think we've had enough fags for the day,” Harry says, mind still playing back the little flower coming back to life as Louis sang to it.

"What have you seen, Harry? We've only had five fags today-“

“A fucking flower came alive when Louis sang to it.”

Zayn might call Harry crazy but his eyes have not been deceived and he is sure that Louis Tomlinson is not a fucking human.

“Dude, are you high?” Zayn laughs. He is about to get out another fag when Harry drags him away, dropping his lighter as he sees the garden.

Both of them know that the garden is almost dead because no one really cares about the flowers and plants there, even the school board wants to remove the garden because it is useless. But, now look at what Louis has done: the garden is so full of life, so beautiful.

Harry can honestly say that he has never seen something so beautiful like this garden with Louis on the ground, singing some crap song that makes the flowers sway in glee.

“We need to stop taking fags,” Zayn mumbles. “I blame Ed.”

“I’m going to kill Sheeran for this.” Harry sighs and watches as Louis kisses the flower and starts eating a burger.

Louis looks cute, and he is just so small, so feminine. It’s like Louis has hit Harry with a big ‘bam’. It is like how that big meteor hit Earth with all those mindless dinosaurs roaming around.

“Perrie, why don’t you eat your salad?” Harry whips his head around and sees that Louis is asking Perrie something that he doesn’t quite hear the answer to.

Harry curses as he hears the bell ring because he has Health while Zayn has Art.

Oh how much Harry loves this day.

 

~

Louis finally has a human friend. His name is Niall Horan and he is Irish. That still makes Louis so confused because what is an Irish? Another type of alien or something?

“Why do ya have that flower crown around yah hair?” Niall asks and Louis begs for someone to translate what the taller guy just said. He is a bit confused because the boy talks too fast but Louis likes him.

“I just like wearing it.”

“And so does Perrie?”

“Yup,” Louis responds, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

"Is it, like, your accessory or something?”

Louis shrugs. He honestly doesn’t know what an accessory is. He seriously needs someone to help him with those things.

“Want to hang out at the park later?” Niall asks and Louis’ face lights up. He literally nods because he didn’t know that there was a park here on Earth. Maybe Louis will like it there. He just wants some peaceful time, even though Niall is filled with balls of energy.

 

~

Louis thinks the park is so lovely. At least there are many plants and flowers that are alive here. Niall buys him one of those things called a smoothie that is so delicious. Niall orders a medium for Louis and a large for himself.

“Hey Niall, do you know what a cock is?” Louis asks.

Niall chokes on his drink before coughing and then laughing. Louis, like always, just flushes and looks away.  It’s not his fault that Perrie didn’t really tell him what a penis or a cock is.

“Dude, it’s this,” Niall points at the ‘worm’ below his tummy and Louis just frowns before giving up and nodding at Niall.

“Why don’t you know what a penis is? I mean, in like fifth grade, they teach you about it.”  Louis blushes. Maybe, maybe he can tell Niall about his secret, maybe he can trust Niall with his secret. Louis sounds like he has a problem with humans' trust, but it is true.

“Because I’m not really a human,” Louis tries and Niall just laughs at him and smacks his shoulder.

“Are you fucking with me? Are you an alien?” Niall laughs, cheeks turning pink and Louis flushes before hiding his face from Niall.

“I’m a prince from Floweria,” Louis says. “I moved here because of my mother’s order.”

“Jesus, you are really fucking with me,” Niall says, shaking his head. Louis wants to show Niall his powers but there isn't a dead plant around here so he just pouts and admits defeat until he spots a little dying daisy. Louis tugs at Niall's hands.

“You don’t believe me?”

Niall just laughs and shakes his head. Louis wrinkles his nose before he touches the small daisy, the brown petals turning pink, brown stems turning green. Louis hears a gasp from Niall.

“Shit,” Niall curses. “You are not kidding.”

“See,” Louis says. “I can make plants and flowers come alive, even when they are dead.”

Niall's eyes widen before he nods. “So that’s why you don’t know what a penis is.”

“I thought it was a worm,” Louis admits and flushes. “That is very embarrassing.”

“Well,” Niall starts, “this place is very complicated, Louis. You need to manage living here or else, you’ll die. Like Lana Del Rey says, money is the reason people exist, because you can buy anything with money, heck you can buy your own partner with money.”

“Humans are very complicated,” Louis murmurs. “Too many hormones.”

“Please call humans people. It sounds weird when you say it. It makes you sound like a real alien.”

Louis laughs before he nods and starts playing in the playground (that's what Niall says) before they go their separate ways home.

 

~

Perrie teaches Louis how to use the internet and Louis searches Lana Del Rey on YouTube, clicking on one of her videos.

She’s beautiful. Her songs are so relaxing and he already likes her a lot.

“Perrie, is Lana Del Rey a Flower child?”

“No, she’s not.”

“Then how come she has flowers in her hair?”

“It’s sort of a decoration, Louis.” He nods and starts listening to ‘Diet Mountain Dew’ before turning off the net and wondering why his mother didn't leave him with his father in the first place. Louis enjoys everything so much here on Earth. He really likes the food here and the hormones that huma- people have. It’s very interesting for him, but he isn’t sure about Perrie.

Humans are very interesting, so interesting that Louis could spend his whole life studying about them, learning how they behave in a particular situations like the end of the world and so many more things. When he asks Niall what he would do if he couldn't find any food, Niall looks horrified and says that he would eat Louis (Louis looks at Niall like he is crazy, because why would Niall eat a half flower?)

He also asks Niall about Harry and the Irish lad just raises his brows and says that he likes how Harry dresses and Louis just giggles as he remembers the smell of Harry and his leather jacket.

Niall teases him about it, saying that Louis has a crush on Harry and Louis looks a bit helpless: he doesn’t know what a crush is is. Niall says that it’s an emotion.

Every human has emotions and since Louis is a half human, Louis feels adoration for Harry. Niall says that some of the emotions you can't control, like love. He also says that it’s impossible for a person not fall in love even once.

Also, humans need love to produce more of their kind and that’s where vaginas and penises get involved. That makes Louis flush and he looks away from his friend, murmuring about skipping that because he is not ready.

Happiness is one of the most common emotions. For example, when Louis made a friend he felt glee, which is also happiness. Everyone can feel it, especially Niall because well, let’s just say that he is a leprechaun (Louis doesn’t know what it is, but Niall says that there are leprechauns in Ireland and Niall is from Ireland so…) and Niall just laughs at everything.

And Sadness is another type of emotion where you can feel your chest hurt and you want to cry – or you just cry. Louis always felt sad when he was with his mother; at anytime you can feel sad or disappointed. Niall says that it’s rare for him to feel sad because all the things he needs are around him (Well, he only needs food).

There are too many emotions , Niall says. There is anger, desire, excitement, hate, and many more.

There are too many systems inside of a human, not like Flower children who only have one. There is a system where your heart – hearts are one of the most important parts of the human body – is connected with blood vessels. There is also a system where your brain is connected with nerves to produce an action.

So humans are a very interesting subject. Louis makes a mental note to ask Niall more about humans or borrow a book from the Irish man.

And like Niall and Perrie say – money is the reason humans are alive. It’s true because you need money to buy food, to have shelter and many more things. Unlike Flower children, who only need water, sunlight and air.

Human and Flower children are very different from each other but they have many similarities also. Like the way they need food to survive, their emotions and many more.

Louis can honestly say that he doesn’t think that humans are aliens because he is a half alien. Niall says that aliens are green with a head much too big for their bodies. Louis has a regular head and so do most people.

Louis removes all of his clothes before going to bed and nuzzling the soft pillow. Louis thinks he really likes humans before he falls asleep with the help of the pillow and the lullaby of the humming bird at the head of his bed.

 

~

Troy, his father, buys him a phone and Louis just frowns and looks at the phone in his palm before turning to Perrie. Perrie is eating and Louis doesn’t know what to do with the phone.

“Perrie will teach you how to use this gadget,” Troy explains. “I have my phone number in there so you can call me when you have a problem.”

Louis smiles down at the phone before looking at his father, smiling and nodding.

“Thanks, dad.”

 

~

“Niall, help me use this thing.” Louis sighs as he looks down at the phone in his hands. He is really helpless and so is Perrie (She knows that it’s a phone but doesn’t know how to use it, like seriously).

Niall laughs at him and takes his phone. “Well, this is a piece of cake.”

“You can’t eat metal, Niall,” Louis reminds him.

“Oh Lou,” Niall sighs before starting to play with the phone. “It’s a metaphor. That means it’s far from reality.”

Louis tilts his head but just shrugs and lets Niall teach him about the phone. Niall adds his own number and starts teaching Louis about the icons he sees on the home screen.

Like Niall says, it is easy. Niall also says that they can add music. The only thing that they see is marimba, which makes Niall groan. He deletes the file.

Niall takes out his own phone and plugs some earphones (Niall told him about it too. Earphones are for people who want to listen to songs by themselves or with their partner only).

“Choose some songs and I’ll Bluetooth them,” Niall says and Louis starts looking at the songs. He can see peoples name like Justin Bieber (there are too many Justin Biebers), Justin Timberlake (Louis sighs because too many Justins), Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, Lady GaGa etc.

Louis lights up when he sees Lana Del Rey. He really likes Lana Del Rey for her simple and wonderful voice. He touches the album and presses ‘Off to the Races’. The song starts playing in the earphones.

The prince knows that humans are very intelligent for they have gadgets and advanced transportation, unlike Floweria, where you need to use a flower horse for transportation (And those horses are so sassy they will chase you if you treat them badly. Louis may or may not have experienced that at least five times for being too innocent).

“Can I have all of Lana Del Rey's music?” Louis asks and Niall must see how much his eyes glow with happiness before he nods.

“Choose more music and I’ll send it to you later,” Niall says.

“And oh, your eyes are very bright.” Louis just looks at Niall before shrugging. It must be because he is so happy listening to Lana Del Rey anytime he wants to.

Niall grabs his phone from Louis’ grasp, making the prince pout at the Irish lad who just smiles at him and changes the song to some catchy tune that makes Louis bob his head a bit.

“What is this?”

“It’s Stereo Heart.” Niall shrugs. “You like it?”

Louis smiles before nodding at Niall as the fast talking starts, which Louis doesn't understand but he likes it. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise??? Well I decide to post a chapter at Valentines because at how nice you people are to me and all. And guess what? I start to make a new part of this story again. I wont upload any chapter until my beta give me the half of the piece... Have a nice day and Valentines! 
> 
> ~Pezza :) xx


	5. IV

Two weeks later, Louis has learned so much from Niall. He has learned that humans need education to get a job and earn money (and again, money is very important to human life) and that they need to go to school for half of their lives.

Niall is moaning about that fact and he wishes that school didn’t exist. Louis noticed that Niall curses a lot, really, a lot. Like the time that Louis told him that he could make furniture from plants, Niall said something like ‘fucking’ or something.

And then there's Harry Styles, who Louis still can't look at. He still cringes at the ‘cock’ memory and Harry still says cock to him almost every time they see each other, but thank god that Louis already knows what a cock is.

Niall (for crying out loud) makes him listen to every song he has on his phone (which is more than a thousand) for five days straight and Louis decides that he wants to throw the phone at the Irish man because it’s either Justin Bieber or some girly song that Louis only likes a little.

He also spends half of his free time in the library, reading some biology books that Niall suggested to learn more about humans.

He also learns about ‘ecosystems’ as they call it. It is a bit confusing because of all the different food webs and chains that makes no sense to Louis so he just skips that chapter of the book and continues.

(And he is rewarded by a pounding headache and a face ache because he slept on the hardcover book. It is not the nicest feeling in the world).

Perrie takes him shopping on the weekend and no, that does not get rid of Louis’ pounding headache, it only gets worse. There's too much chattering here and there and too many humans roaming around the cold place with paper bags that Louis still disagrees with.

His headache makes him stop thinking for a second or two and that makes him look stupid. He doesn’t like it because, for the record, his life is very embarrassing.

“So how's it studying about humans?” Louis looks up from his book and sees that Niall is sitting next to him on the old bench in the now alive garden.

Only Perrie, him and Niall go to the garden because of the fresh air and the free-bitch zone (That’s what Niall says). They never see anybody there so the garden becomes their own little 'area'.

Louis pushes his glasses (Perrie bought them for him because of his bad eyesight. He's basically been blind for a year now) up the bridge of his nose before pulling out his bookmark made of wild flowers and vines to mark the page where he was reading. He closes the heavy book and removes it from his lap.

“It’s fine,” Louis says honestly. He has learned too many things about humans and now his headache is back again.

“So you like reading?” Niall asks, brows raised and Louis just sighs before removing his glasses to rub his sore eyes.

“Yeah,” Louis answers. “I've learned too much for a week.” He smiles weakly and looks at the wild flower that starts crawling up his hand that’s resting on the dirty soil. He giggles when more wild flowers crawl up his hands.

“I wonder how Flower children are created.” Louis whips his head around and looks at Niall, whose eyes are looking at the wild flowers. Louis also wonders how they are created, how Flower children exist in the world.

“I also wonder the same thing.”

Niall raises his brows, looking at Louis in disbelief. “You don’t know?”

Louis nods and starts whispering in his native language to the wild flowers, telling them to let go of his hands. “Yeah,” he answers honestly. “It’s just that, Floweria is a very weird place. I mean, I didn’t even know that there were ‘humans’ in the universe. The only thing I knew is that Flower children existed a long time ago.”

“Haven't you tried asking your mother?”

“My mother and I don’t have a very good relationship.” Louis snaps a bit, before his face softens and he massages the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, it’s just that my moth-“

“You don’t need to explain.” Niall smiles.

Louis likes Niall a lot for being patient with him, otherwise, he would never have had a good human friend like Niall. It is like Niall is his human dictionary or Wikipedia or something like an encyclopedia. He helps Louis when he is confused, unlike Perrie that is a bitch (well, Niall suggested that word) and will not explain things clearly.

Unlike Niall that repeats it again and again until Louis gets it right and yeah, it is nice.

 

~

Harry and Zayn do complain to Ed about the fags that he gave them, telling him that they saw the garden come alive. Ed is also surprised about the ‘shocking’ news. Actually, everyone is.

It is shocking to see that the dead garden is now alive with flowers, bushes, grasses, butterflies and bees. It is the only thing that is beautiful in that school (Except for Louis because Louis is more than just beautiful).

But still, Zayn and Harry buy the same fags from Ed and just smoke far away from the garden where they can’t see what the hell Louis is doing to those dead flowers.

Harry still makes Louis flush with his your-mouth-around-my-cock joke (Well, it's not really a joke, because he really wants Louis’ thin lips around his big cock).

He always sees Louis in the stupid garden, kissing flowers he doesn’t even know the name of with the dumb Irish kid that is too loud and too bright for high school.

Harry also notices that Louis’ flower crown looks so real. Sure, it could be a realistic plastic flower crown, but that dumb crown attracts butterflies and bees that are annoying, but when he looks at Louis' face it makes the ‘annoying’ feeling go away, and he feels calm, so calm that he wants to hug Louis because the boy looks warm and he is cold.

Or maybe he just had too much weed so that he notices the little things that only nerds can notice (seriously, the nerds here are too weird and no, Harry doesn’t like nerds) but, nerds also don’t notice the way Louis loves flower so much unlike those popular kids who only want fame and a one night stand.

But Harry is not those cliché bad boys that has anyone on their knees for him or is a rebel to his parents, because to be honest, he is a mama’s boy and he tells his mother almost all of his secrets (No, he didn’t tell her about the weed he smokes every day after school, just no). He still misses his mum’s cooking while Anne is travelling around the world with his step dad, Robin.

But Harry is sometimes one those cliché bad boys who likes taking someone who is innocent, like Louis. But Harry can tell that Louis is not like one of his one night stands where he just fucks them and kisses them goodbye (kiss them goodbye, yeah right) because something with Louis is so different. Louis acts like he doesn’t know the world, like he was just born yesterday and that makes Harry want him more.

You can tell that Harry has had fun with his hands every night thinking about wrecking the smaller boy with sun kissed skin, thin red lips, curvy body and a flower crown on the top of his hair.

So it’s very safe to say that Harry has a fucking fourteen year-old crush on Louis Tomlinson and that his mission is to get into Louis’ pants (Life).

 

~

Anne and Robin arrive home from Paris and Harry drives from the school to the airport, which is very far, to get his parents.

Anne kisses Harry’s cheeks as her son grabs her travelling bag. “Oh, what did my baby do when we were away?” Harry rolls his eyes because he is not a baby. He is a ‘bad boy’ or whatever he wants to call himself.

Robin gives Harry too many things and food for his liking (well, Harry has a very deceiving face so he accepts the souvenirs) and tells him about how they went to the Eiffel Tower and how Paris really is the city of love.

“I have news, Anne,” Robin says. “Do you remember Troy?”

Anne nods. “His son, Louis, is back.” Harry chokes on his own spit. Louis Tomlinson is the son of Troy Tomlinson, who is his dad’s friend. Oh.

The woman's face lights up at the news before asking: “So Jay came back?”

“Sadly, no.” And that’s when Anne kind of pouts and Harry yet again rolls his eyes at how childish his mum is sometimes but it's no wonder why he likes to pout at Ed, Zayn and Liam when he doesn’t get what he wants.

 

~

Anne cooks food. Robin invites Troy and Louis. And Harry dies a little bit.

Because A – he is not ready and B – isn’t it too early to meet Louis’ dad? But seriously, he doesn’t usually freak out when it comes to meet-your-parents shit but look at where he is now, trying to find clothes that don't include his leather jacket or skinny jeans, to impress Louis’ dad and Louis himself.

He sighs before collapsing on his bed and massaging the gap between his two brows. His mother, of course, being a perfectionist, wants Harry to be down at six thirty so Harry can open the door for the Tomlinson’s while his mother cooks and his dad grills some steak.

He gives up and just removes his leather jacket and puts on a white, tight shirt that he wore last night (it still smells like weed, but eh, the smell of his cologne over powers it) and shakes his curls. He then pulls out his silver paper plane chain necklace that Anne gave to him last year as a birthday gift.

“Harry, come down love, Troy and Louis will be here any minute!” And then the door bell rings. Harry sighs before opening his door and going downstairs.

When he opens the door, he sees Troy dressed in a simple t-shirt and khakis, and when he looks at Louis, let's just say that he gets a mini heart attack.

Louis looks cute in a big red knit sweater with his flower crown around his fringe. “Good evening, Mr. Tomlinson. And Louis.”

“Oh please, it’s Troy for you Harry.” Troy ruffles Harry’s hair and enters the house, Louis looking very awkward at the door.

“Hi,” Louis squeaks and Harry may or may not find it cute.

“Come in, princess.” Louis flushes before entering the Twist’s Household. Harry doesn’t really think that this dinner will be too awkward for both Louis and himself.

 

~

Harry is stupid. Louis flushes. Their parents raise their brows.

It is simple because Louis still remembers Harry’s sexual innuendo. It is very embarrassing because, Jesus, they are not surrounded by some teenagers with hormones, they are surround by mature adults.

“I remember Louis being very cute when Jay gave birth to him.” Anne laughs at the memories, cutting a small piece of the delicious steak that Robin marinated for a day or two.

“Really?” Maybe Harry is beaming or whatever but he didn't know this.

"Oh yes,” Troy says. “But sadly, I only saw Louis for a week.”

“How is your mother, Louis?” Anne asks.

Louis is a bit shocked at the news that Anne knows about his mother, but he is not sure if Anne also knows that Jay is not a human like them. Maybe she does. In fact, Anne says that she and Jay have known each other ever since they were sixteen.

“She is fine,” Louis answers. “She is more than fine, actually.”

A little silence surrounds the dining room. Troy clears his throat and turns to Louis. “You can tell Anne. She knows about you and your mother and so does Robin.”

Louis is relieved but when he looks to his left, he sees Harry is looking a little bit lost. “Floweria is still the same.”

“Floweria? Okay, I'm lost,” Harry says, dropping his utensils and looking at everyone in the room with confusion in his eyes.

“You see, Harry,” Anne says slowly, "Biologists are wrong when they say that only Earth can handle life. There are other planets, just not in the Milky Way.”

Harry is more confused than ever. Scientist are still trying to find out if there is any possible life on Mars.

“Mum, just spit it out,” Harry says and Anne's eyes soften a bit.

“Floweria is a world located somewhere in the Spiral Galaxy. Floweria is full of Flower children but they are not just Flower children like here on Earth, these Flower children are literally eighty percent flower and twenty percent human.

"No one knows how Floweria was created but no one is questioning it. Jay, Louis’ mother, is the Queen of Floweria and that makes Louis the Prince of Floweria.”

“So you're telling me that Louis is an alien?” Harry tries but he knows he failed.

“Kind of,” Anne says. “Louis is a half Flower child and a half human because of Jay and Troy. Jay can transform into a human form because of her DNA as a royal back at Floweria. Jay didn’t except to fall in love with Troy but that happened and then Louis happened.

"She had Louis when she was twenty-one and that’s when she needed to go back to Floweria. She didn’t want to leave Earth but since her parents died, she needed to. She asked Troy if he wanted to go back with her and he said no.

"She was broken hearted as she left with Louis and Troy was also broken hearted. That’s the reason why the flowers in the school garden are alive because of Louis bringing them back to life.”

Harry is a bit shocked at the information he has just received. So that’s why all of the plants and flowers that Louis passes by come back to life, just like the dead plant in their doorway that Harry forgot to water. It came alive after Louis walked by it.

Or the way that Louis doesn’t even know those little things that humans knows like how to use a calculator (Harry giggles to himself because Louis looks so cute when he is lost) or when Louis asked the Irish kid to help him with a very small problem that he could have solved himself.

The case is closed: Louis is a Flower child, Harry likes him, and he feels like he is falling.

 

~

Harry picks Louis up the other day, since Louis had ranted during dinner how much he hated riding the bus to school with Perrie because of all the murmuring , especially since he enjoyed the silence (Well, Floweria is always quiet except when there are celebrations, which only happen very rarely).

Harry changesthe song in his car from Rock N’ Roll to some girly pop that he didn’t even know he had as he stops in front of the Tomlinson’s, full of flowers and vines.

The house looks very calm and relaxing.

“Harry!” Harry whips his head around and sees Louis in aloose sweater and a pair of skinny jeans that hug his thick thighs, making Harry’s eyes a little brighter.

“Whoa! Calm down, Princess,” Harry laughs as Louis attacks him with a very warm hug, and he doesn’t know why but he likes it.

Louis removes his head from Harry’s chest and beams at Harry like he is the fucking sun. “Sorry, it’s just that you’re a life saver and I really hate the bus.”

“Perrie isn’t with you?”

“Nah,” Louis answers. “She’s inFloweria for a while, mother needs her.”

“Okay,” Harry says and opens the door for the other boy. Louis sits shotgun and puts his bag on his lap. Harry almost rolls his eyes at the way Louis looks like he is going to meet the fucking Queen of England but it only makes him look even cuter and smaller.

Harry goes around to the other side, gets into the driver’s seat and puts his seat belt on. He doesn’t want to get another ticket from Officer Carl who has caught him far too many timesfor not wearing a seat belt. Harry grabs Louis’ bag and puts it in the back seat and puts Louis' seat belt on.

“What is this?” Louis asks, pointing to the seat belt that is sitting across his chest.

“This is a seat belt,” Harry explains. “It's to avoid getting hurt if an accident occurs or if we get caught by the police.”

“Perrie told me one time that I could get a ticket from the police if I went outside naked, is it true?” Louis asks, tilting his head, looking too innocent for Harry’s liking.

“Yeah.” Harry clears his throat.

Louis just frowns before looking at the radio that is softly playing ‘Look After You’ by the Fray. Louis turns the volume up before smiling to himself and humming along with the song.

“What song is this?” Louis asks, eyes twinkling.

“Look After You by the Fray, you like it?” Harry answers and Louis just nods and listens to the song.

There is a silence, not awkward but relaxing, the soft noise from Harry’s Range Rover mixing with the country song playing in the background. Harry could fall sleep if he wasn't currently driving to school with a Prince from another dimension.

Harry wants to do some research about Floweria, to find out if anyone has gone there and back to Earth in one piece to tell the world about it. He wonders if someone has visited Floweria but has kept the experience to him or herself.

Maybe he could ask Perrie, but he has to admit that he is a little bit scared of Perrie’s attitude when it comes to him, because the girl would roll her eyes or send him daggers whenever they made eye contact.

But he won't know if he never investigates.

 

~

After Harry has a smoke with Zayn and brings Louis to his house, he sits in front of the computer and starts typing'Floweria' on Google.

A bunch of articles appear talking about a shitty flower shop and something that Harry isn’t looking for.After maybe an hour or two, he finds an article about Floweria. It is a bit weird because the article is in a newspaper that was published about a hundred years ago but maybe that’s all he needs.

‘Earth isn’t the only living planet in the universe. I discovered a new world, a world that is full of plants and flowers and nothing more.

'Floweria is what it’s called. It is ruled by the Royal Family of the Darlings. Josh Darling and Rosie Darling have a daughter called Jay Darling that will rule Floweria soon.

'Based on my research, humans can’t live here due to the fact that they will turn into a ‘flower child’ as soon as they step foot on this planet. I wore something to prevent turning into one because I knew someone who lived there and he put some sort of crown on me.

'This place also causes no harm to anyone. Everyone that lives here is very nice, almost too nice, and there are no signs of danger here. They are like angels.

'I got into the kingdom and asked the Darlings if they knew anything about how this world was created. But I only got a:

'“You came here for this? Why didn’t you just ask our flower children? Because we will only say one thing: ‘We don’t know’.

'"Not even my ancestors know how this world was created or got here. You displease us, visitor. You should go home before I make one of my guards capture you and turn you into an Acacia.”

'But I stayed longer than a day, and found out that in Floweria, the plants and flowers are also the same as here, onEarth.

'This is the only information I will give you for now. This article is written for the purpose of scientists who think that Earth is the only living planet in the galaxy.

-Dr. Squeal’

 

The article is too short for Harry but it is just enough for now. He really needs to know everything about Floweria because the place is very interesting. Harry would like to see whatFloweria looks like but he doesn’t want to turn into a flower child like Louis.

He curses when he sees the time: one thirty in the morning. This isn't good as he's a heavy sleeper and his mother likes to throw things at him to wake him up.

Harry sighs and turns off his computer before stripping into nothing and sleeping in his comfortable bed. He doesn't notice the little vine trying to get into his headboard, slowly and very carefully.

 

~

Louis tilts his head as he looks at his phone. Someone has messaged him and he doesn’t know who it isas it is an unknown number (well, that’s what it says).It’s the first ‘message’ he has received since his father gave him the phone.

                Unknow Number (19:43):

                Hey Lou! It’s me, Harry, save my number to your phone! :) .x – Harry

 

Louis looks at the phone, tilting it up and down, left and right before sighing. He is really hopeless with these gadgets, and he is a bit thankful that Floweria doesn’t have any of these things or else they would be considered junk.

After five minutes of sighing and looking at the phone over and over again, Louis is about to throw the phone at the big tree infront of him when he remembers what Niall taught him about saving contacts (he only has Niall and Troy’s number but well, the Irish lad still taught him and he is the best).

A minute later of just tapping the screen, trying to remember what Niall taught him (he can still remember it clearly, he is a flower child after all), he lets out a little ‘yes’ under his breath as he finally, finally saves Harry’s number.

                Louis (19:51):  
                Heeeeeyyyyy Harry! I don’t really know how to use this phone :/

 

                Harry (19:51):  
                Oh? Then how come you can message me then :P

 

                Louis (19:52):  
                Neil taught me how to- what is this again?

 

                Harry (19:52):  
                It’s Niall, not Neil… This is what we call texting, Louis.

 

                Louis (19:52):  
                I have decided I hate my phone and I am going to leave it at home while I’m at school

 

                Harry (19:53):  
                Why’s that?

 

Louis (19:54):

It’s useless. I need Perrie or Niall to show me how to work this thing and I only use this to listen to Lana Del Rey

 

                Harry (19:54):  
                So you like Lana Del Rey?

 

                Louis (19:54):  
                Yeah, she is a beautiful woman, to me of course

 

                Harry (19:54):  
                Ohhh, I have a friend who is a hippie

 

                Louis (19:54):  
                I’m not a hippie

 

                Harry (19:55):  
                Well that flower crown is for hippies

 

                Louis (19:56):  
                I hate you; I’m going to sleep :(

 

                Harry (19:57):  
                Louis come back! :((((

 

Louis just smiles, admiring how Harry can be like a little child sometimes, before he sighs and puts his phone in his pocket and starts to count the stars above. This is the reason why he likes his room ceiling-less, for even though it rains, he can still look at all the stars. When it does rain, Louis just summons the ceiling made out of vines and wild flowers.

He likes counting the stars, the beautiful shinning stars that he always counts before going to sleep. The stars are still beautiful here onEarth; they give him hope. He really likes the view of the stars here in his room and he would do anything to have this view forever.

Louis hears humming above him and he looks at the headboard and sees the humming bird resting on it, ready to hum a lullaby to Louis. Louis sighs, taking off his clothes before climbing into his comfortable bed and nuzzling his head into the soft pillow (the vines start to crawl on the bed and pillow and Louis just says ‘No, no’ before he hears some pouting).

The humming bird starts to hum his favourite lullaby from when he was younger, and he falls asleep with a small smile on his face: maybe tomorrow will be a great day.

 

~

“Lou!” Louis wipes his forehead and sees Niall walking towards him, holding his big history book that he always complains about, while munching on some tacos from Taco Bell. “I’ve got something for you.”

“What is it?” Louis knows that his eyes glow a little bit too bright when he wants to know something new or discover something new.

“Lana Del Rey has a new video.” Niall munches his tacos and Louis just tilts his head in confusion.

“Video? Where?”

“On YouTube,” Niall answers. “You can find it later, maybe Perrie can help you.” Louis shrugs at that. The only thing he knows on the internet is Google (which he uses to research humans) and some weird website where he can read about anything he wants to know about humans.

Niall is ranting about how he doesn’t understand how so many flavours of ice cream exist since he can't choose just one; he wants to taste one flavour and then another (this really leaves Louis very confused). Louis spies Harry leaning against the red brick wall near the garden, smoking a cigarette (Harry told Louis that he likes cigarettes because they make him clear his mind), and talking to his best friend, Zayn.

“I really love vanilla, but I really want to try chocolate min- Are you even listening Louis?” Louis looks at the Irish man and just raises his brows. He is very confused.

“No,” Louis answers. “I can't understand a thing.”

“Is it because I’m Irish?”

Louis' eyes widen before he starts stuttering because, god, Niall is pouting at him and it makes Louis feels so bad and guilty. “N-no!” he stutters. “It’s just I-I’m confused on what the topic is.”

Niall's eyes widen before nodding, forgetting the fact that Louis is not a human and he doesn’t know what ice cream is. But he also knows that Louis likes to be treated like a human, not some prince from another planet (which he is).

“We will get some ice cream after school,” Niall says and the bell rings. Louis sighs, arranging his flower crown. He stands up, clutching his books closer to his chest as he begins to walk to his home room class that he shares with Harry.

Louis looks left and right as he enters the hallway, seeing students going to their classes here and there and some students standing at their lockers. Someone taps his shoulder and he turns around and sees Harry standing there with a dimpled smile on his face.

“Harry,” Louis says, smiling so brightly that it makes Harry blind.

“Lou.” Harry smiles, taking the books from Louis’ hands. Louis is about to protest but Harry stops him, making Louis pout and Harry thinks that is the cutest thing he has ever seen.

“I can carry my own stuff, you know.” Louis is still pouting and Harry stops himself from nearly attacking those thin lips right then and there.

“Nah,” Harry smiles. “I just couldn’t resist, you’re too cute.”Louis wriggles his nose like a rabbit, and Harry doesn’t stop himself from pinching Louis'cheeks since he is just too cute.

Louis yet again pouts and lets Harry carry his things to homeroom. He doesn’t know if he should be proud that a boy is carrying his things. It’s a little bit flattering, since it's an ordinary boy who smokes that is carrying his things and not a servant.

Harry usually sits in the back, just listening to his iPod but since Louis is in his homeroom, he decides to sit next to the prince and tries to socialize with the smaller boy until Mr. Bald interrupts them (it’s kind of weird that Mr. Bald is named 'Bald' since he is very hairy).

If you ask Louis, he loves the attention that Harry gives him. No, he is not sick of Niall, but he just can't talk to one person forever, right? He doesn’t want to be the awkward kid in the back whose mind is somewhere else. But he also doesn’t want people to just stare at him like there is something wrong with his fact or something.

Louis asks Niall about Harry and Niall just tells him that Harry is a bad boy. Louis does a little research, and he finds out the meaning of 'bad boy'. It's not what he originally thought (he thought that bad boys werethe spawn of demons), but bad boys are boys who break the rules at their school or community. Every school has a bad boy and Harry is one of them and so is Zayn. Bad boys smoke allthe time, have sex with whoever they want, and do not attend some of their classes (he finds out that it’s called skipping, thanks to Niall, again).

But Harry is not your typical bad boy (Niall said it) because, Harry never skips classes, always passes his tests, has good grades, and is even a favourite of one of his teachers (Niall says it’s Ms. Flack, who is a pedophile [And Louis cringes at that]).

Niall also says that it’s cool to hang out with Harry sometimes, (except when he and Zayn smoke near the garden) but he needs to be careful when he is around Harry because Harry has many enemies, due to his bad boy ways of stealing people's boyfriends and girlfriends.

Harry helps Louis learn a little bit about Earth. Harry teaches Louis basic things, like how to use some parts of the net (the scary part of the net he means), or how to download games onto his iPhone (Harry downloaded Bookworm and so far he enjoys it).

They are both talking about some flowers when Mr. Bald comes in into the room and starts ranting about how life is unfair instead of teaching algebra, but no one is complaining.

 

~

Niall does bring Louis to an ice cream parlor and orders him a cookies and cream cone (he likes it a lot). Niall and Louis only have lunch, gym and Chemistry together, so after they finish their ice cream (Louis ate it slowly because he was savoring the moment), they sit down at a bench in the park in front of the parlor and start ‘catching up'.

“I’m taking you to this parlor again next week,” Niall says.

“Yeah?” Louis beams. “I really like cookies and cream.”

“You should try more flavours though. There is vanilla, chocolate mint, rocky road, double Dutch, and so many more.”

“I think I’ll bring Harry here tomorrow,” Louis says, smiling, feeling something weird in his stomach when he says Harry’s name.

He can feel the Irish lad smirking at him. “You like him, don’t you?” Then Louis blushes. 'Like' is already a strong word for him, but it’s not as strong as love. Maybe he can admit to himself that he has a little crush on Harry, _just a little crush_.

“N-no,” Louis stutters, making Niall throw his head back in laughter. Louis would pout at Niall except he's blushing, damn Harry Styles and Niall Horan.

“Louis, you are too obvious.I know you like him. It’s not a bad thing,” Niall says, still smirking at the flower prince, and that’s when Louis pouts. He sighs before taking off his flower crown and messing up his fringe, “See, you already picked up his habit.”

Louis snarls at him and puts his flower crown back on his head.“’m not picking up his habit, Niall. It’s just that my hair is messy an-“

“You made it messier.”

“-and I needed to fix it.”

“Just admit that you like him, Louis. I mean, Harry is not a bad guy, well sometimes, but I think it would be cool to see the school bad boy dating the innocent flower prince,” Niall says.

“Are you crazy?” Louis protests. “I admit that I have a little crush on Harry, but are you serious?”

Niall just shrugs and smirks. “Little Lou-Lou has a crush,” he teases, poking Louis’ nose.

“I hate you.”

 

~

Louis watches with wide eyes as he searches ‘Tropic’ on YouTube (Harry taught him how to search videos on the internet and Louis is so grateful). He clickson the first video and he really enjoys the first part. Lana is beautiful, and she has a very nice body. The setting of the video reminds him of Floweria.

The video is calming and so is the song ‘Body Electric’. But what scares him is what he seesafter the first part. He watches men touch a naked woman’s body, making him cringe but he continues to watch with curiosity. He remembers what Perrie and Niall said to him about money, that money is the reason why humans exist and he can clearly see it.

The video shows innocent people doing _those_ things just for money, even though it goes against their will. And it also shows the love story of a very beautiful innocent girl and a not-so-good-looking boy. But still, Louis cringes at how explicit the video is.

Louis finishes his essay for their History class and sends it to Niall to edit his grammar mistakes (again, Harry helped him make an email account and taught him how to use it) before grabbing a big dictionary that he received from Harry and opening it where the bookmark is.

Harry had told Louis that he needed to add more to his vocabulary so Harry being the angel he is, had bought Louis a dictionary from a bookstore and told him to read the whole book.

He is still on the letter ‘B’ because of the long list of words starting with 'A' but he is not complaining though. Why would he complain when this thing can help him live like a human anyways?

 

~

Louis doesn’t go to school that day. Instead, he opens the portal to Floweria and tries to visit his mother. He misses her so much, even though his mother hasn’t cared about him for eighteen years. He just misses her.

He can see the portal infront of him and he closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He will be back soon anyways. He also leaves a note for his father saying that he has gone to visit his mother and won’t go to school (he knows that his father will give him a small lecture about not going to school even though he's not sick).

His eyes become light as he slowly enters the portal. Everything becomes frozen for a while as he steps one foot into the portal then the other one. Suddenly, it is cold, like the last time he went into the portal.

Then it's warm again. Louis slowly opens his eyes and smiles as he sees that he is back in Floweria: the chirping birds, the flower children running around naked all over the palace, and the fresh air. It is really relaxing, and he likes the fact that there are no more unpleasant noises.

“Sire Louis,” one of the servant says as he spots Louis in the back of the palace, “Please come inside, the winter is about to come.” Louis nods and lets the servant escort him into the palace. It is the same as always except for some parts of the palace are covered in frost.

He notices his mother sitting in her throne as she barks out some orders. “Please, tell the flower children to limit their time outside. The winter is about to start and I can't risk them getting sick.”

“Yes, madam,” another servant says, bowing his head before retreating outside of the room. Winter is dangerous here in Floweria. But Louis likes winter more than his mother does. His mother would scowl whenever he said that he wanted winter to come faster, but he was a kid at the time.

“My Queen,” the servant that had escorted Louis says, “Prince Louis is here.”

His mother's eyes brighten before she smiles and makes the servant leave with a flick of her wrist. She stands up from her throne before walking towards Louis and kissing his cheeks. “What a surprise, child.”

Her smile is so sweet. He had always wanted this when he was younger, but then, she was too busy with her duties. “I miss you, mother.”

“Come, come. We will have dinner before you go back to Earth,” she says, clapping her hands and making another servant appear. “Make dinner for two. Make it quick.” The servant nods before running towards the kitchen.

“Let's go to the dining room,” Jay says, and Louis follows her suite. He takes a little look at his surroundings and nothing has really changed, which is great. But like Harry said to him one time, '"The only permanent thing in this world is change"'.

Two servants pull out their chairs as they enter the room. Louis sits on his mother's right side while his mother sits in the middle.

“Now let's talk about your visit to Earth, child,” Jay says, still not changing the word ‘child’ to his name.

“It’s okay,” Louis responds. “I really like it there. Father is nice, and I have a few friends.”

“And who are those friends?”

“The first friend I ever had was Niall. He is Irish, and he taught me few things about Earth. At first I didn’t tell him I was a flower child but after a couple of days I did. At first he didn’t believe me but I changed his mind by reviving a dead flower.

"The second is Harry, Harry St-"

“Harry Styles, as in the son of Anne?”

                Louis smiles, because his mother is looking at Louis, asking if he is serious. “Yes mother. As I was saying, he has also taught me a couple of things on Earth. He drives me to school, which is cool because it’s more peaceful than when I take the bus with Perrie. His mother and his stepfather, Robin, told him about me and he was totally cool about it.”

“That’s wonderful,” Jay says. “I like to see that both our sons are getting along well. How's your dad?”

“Dad is fine,” Louis smiles. “He was like a mother when I first arrived, explaining things when Perrie couldn't, and he also bought me a couple of cool things.”

“That’s good. How about a girl, do you see a girl that you want to be with?”

Louis flushes at that. He doesn’t have any interest in girls, for now at least (he is not sure, because he saw something in the dictionary called ‘Gay’ that means a man liking another man, and Louis might be gay). “I don’t really like girls,” Louis says carefully.“W-well, not for now, at least.”He looks down at the place mat, scared that his mother will be disappointed that he doesn't like girls.

Jay just smiles at Louis before lifting his chin with her finger. “My child, even though you don’t like girls, I don’t care. It’s who you are," she says before pulling her finger back. Two servants come into the room with food on trays and put them in front of Jay and Louis.

Jay takes a sip from her wine and looks at Louis. “I know that I didn’t do my job as a mother ever since you were a child, and accepting that you like boys is the least I can do.” And Louis actually smiles then. His mother is okay with him liking boys.

“Thanks mum,” Louis says, smiling down at his food.

“Welcome, Lou,” Jay says, taking her spoon and scooping a piece of some plant that Louis has forgotten about because of how long he's been on Earth. “So tell me, who is the boy?”

“Mum,” Louis sighs before face palming himself. Having a friendship with his mother isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is long enough... Listen guys, I'm having a writers block and it's not nice, it's just there is an another story at my head and it keep clogging my ideas for this... So when you read somewhere chapter seven or whatever, you can see that how my writing changes because of the writers block...
> 
> Please give me comments and kudos guys! Or maybe follow my tumblr: kinkyhairy.tumblr.com?
> 
> Thanks, Have a nice day guys!
> 
> ~Pezza :) xx


End file.
